The present invention relates to flush mount and surface mount sectional electrical box assemblies having cable clamping members on the male section. The assembled electrical box sections securely held together with snap tabs and yoke screws. A further objective is a one-piece electrical box with clamping members biasing toward a ramp.
In prior art electrical boxes, the design for clamping the wiring has been cumbersome. The clamp has been mechanically fastened to secure the wire. The cable clamp has been integrally hinged to the wall portion either in a single door or a bifold door arrangement. Sliding clip type clamps appear functional other than the possibility of lost clamps somewhere between the factory and field installation. Wire clamps integrally hinged to the wall portion, pose the difficulty of feeding the wire through the cable port and also the difficulty removing the wire from the cable port. During the struggle of pushing or pulling, the likelihood of the cable clamp breaking at the hinge occurs. The present invention's embodiments address the ease of feeding wire into the electrical box, and to dissemble the electrical box to add or remove wires. When the wire is pulled, the cable clamp biases toward a cable grip ramp increasing the pull grip. The cable clamps are an integral part of the male and front sections, thus less likely to become missing.